Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus which includes a display unit, storage medium storing programs for the information processing apparatus, and an information processing method.
Description of the Related Art
In an information processing apparatus which includes a display unit, it is possible to display an image on a display screen of the display unit, and to execute a trimming processing of the displayed image. Concretely, as described Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-247784 for example, an image to be subjected to the trimming processing is displayed on the display screen, and a user specifies a predetermined area of the displayed image by using an operation unit such as a mouse. Moreover, an image included in the specified area is displayed on the display screen apart from the image which is subjected to the trimming processing.